The present invention relates to a connecting structure for conducting wires of ceiling, fan, which enables a user to DIY in stall the ceiling fan and easily connect the conducting wires of the ceiling fan with the power wires.
FIGS. 9 and 10 show the connecting structure for conducting wire of a conventional ceiling fan. After the ceiling fan is manufactured, generally the motor 81, connecting rod 82, connector 83 and fixing bracket 84 are separately packed. When mounting the ceiling fan, the conducting wire 801 of the motor 81 is passed through the connecting rod 82 and a pin member 85 is passed through the connecting rod 82 and a base seat 802 of the motor 81 to fix the connecting rod 82 on the motor 81. The other end of the connecting rod 82 is connected with the connector 83 by a pin member 86 and bolts 87. By means of the connector 83, the connecting rod 82 is mounted on the fixing bracket 84 fixed on the ceiling. Finally, the conducting wire 801 is conducted out of the connecting rod 82 and connected with power wire 88 by a wire connecting collar 89 which is twisted to tighten the conducting wire 801.
The conducting wire 801 has a considerable length so that when packed, the conducting wire 801 must be wound. When passing through the conducting wire 801 through the connecting rod 82, it is necessary to first unwind the conducting wire 801 into a straight state. This procedure is quite troublesome. Furthermore, the conducting wire 801 is conducted through the connecting. rod 82 and tends to tangle and abrade the inner circumference of the connecting rod 82. In case the skin of the conducting wire 801 is worn out, the conducting wire 801 may contact with the metal-made connecting rod 82 to cause short circuit and fire. Moreover, the conducting wire 801 is connected with the power wire 88 by an additional wire connecting collar 89 which is twisted. The wire connecting collar 89 is liable to loosen and lead to poor contact. Also, for a DIY user, it is complicated and difficult to conduct and connect the wire.